vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149603-why-i-wont-play-this-game-no-rant
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Do you run other new MMO's though?... MMO's tend to be heavier on hardware than single player games just by their very nature. | |} ---- I do. I run SWTOR on Medium settings with no problem. Really, really bad FPS. Don't know the number, but it was unplayable. Right at the starting area, I couldn't play the game. They aren't.. most successful multiplayer games today are on some extent successful because of their availability. For example, League of Legends or WoW. Everybody can run those. | |} ---- Like what? Binding of Issack? Or tetris/pacman? You talk about low-end plebs but you don`t even fit that category with that "laptop" (if you can call what you have a laptop). Stop demanding the unreasonable and get a job to buy a new PC, if you like playing games of-course.... Edited February 11, 2016 by Brutalus | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- SWTOR is four years old. WoW is ELEVEN years old. I'm afraid it's simply a case of hardware that's too small. Can't deny, Wildstar isn't the best optimised game out there by any stretch (particularly on AMD hardware it seems, which isn't a problem for you at least :)) but it's still doing a lot of things, a lot of the time. I also found that running it in DX9 (which I assume is what it'll be doing for you) made it perform a LOT worse than DX10. So... it's purely anecdotal and personal evidence, but simply put, it's engine doesn't cope well on older hardware. (I believe it was a custom engine when it was released? No idea if anything else uses it now) | |} ---- ---- Probably something made within the last year or two. Even Wally World sells some cheap bargain PCs that can run Wildstar reasonably well. However, that would depend on your definition of "playable FPS". | |} ---- ---- I actually lolled at 64 bits windows installed with only 4 GB ram, not even to mention the dual core processor? I hope this laptop is at least 4 years old or that you didn't pay more than 400 euros for it, really. This sounds like the type of laptop you'd make essays on and check facebook once a while, not actually do stuff on. I don't believe you can actually run anything properly on normal on this thing, and with normal I mean at least 30 fps. Like others suggested the only games this "laptop" can run would be very low requirement games like Undertale, Binding of Isaac or anything similar that can hardly be called "recent". Sure, they're new but the hardware requirements for these games might as well be the same as Rayman's back in the day. World of Warcraft for example has aged pretty well and, even if people don't want to admit it, is very well adjusted and performs very well on very little and this is one of the very few mmos that actually run "properly" on low-end machines. Wildstar is a bit less optimised, yet the requirements aren't that low and I suspect that a proper laptop can at least run it on ultra low. If you want something affordable to play games on, I would recommend buying a desktop. They're usually more "high end" for the same price. If you really need to buy a laptop, I'd get one with at least 8 GB ram, i5 or i7 processor and an nvidia graphics card (or even AMD, as long as it's not "on board"). Edited February 11, 2016 by Pepperdragon | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That is one high end toaster! | |} ---- I move a lot from place to place and I can't carry a desktop on train/bus. More than that, I can use the laptop everywhere, I'm not bound to sit on a chair. Also, when I was using desktop, my back used to hurt a lot from the sitting position. I really dislike desktops. Thanks for replies and all that. Once I'll afford a new laptop, I'll check this game again. It's a pity tough, I really wanted to play it.. :( | |} ---- Uhhh there's low-end, and then there's this. How does your computer play ANYTHING released in the last few years? This isn't the game's fault, it's your computer's. You should really invest in an actual pc. Not just for this game, but for any, and for anything else, because what you have right now clearly isn't intended to be a gaming platform. Edited February 11, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Well, to be fair, laptops are hampered by their inherent lack of flexibility in upgrading (if it can be upgraded at all) and thus are poor choices for gaming, unless you buy an extremely high-end (e.g. Alienware or Dell XPS) system. Many don't have standalone graphics cards, which for gaming are all but a must. For reference, I play on an HP laptop with an AMD card....so yeah. Edited February 12, 2016 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- ---- ---- :)) Of course it's not true for everyone, I'm just trying to understand the OP. But you've got to admit that Wildstar isn't mindblowing enough for most people to upgrade their system just to play it. I think the low-end users came to this game because they thought: "hey, my laptop would probably play this at decent fps". It kind of defeats the purpose if they just upgrade their systems lol. | |} ---- Nobody can expect for devs to lower specs even more for true low-end users to be able to play the game, at the expense of the more common mid-range and high end users. You also say that nobody can be expected to upgrade their system for a game they might not like? I'm sorry but a system like OP's won't really run anything really good these days except really low spec games like Undertale if anything. The computer industry is like this: if it's 5 years it's old and needs replacing. OP's specs are of systems you'd buy about 5-8 years ago. Like I stated before, you can easily find much better mid-range laptops with proper hardware that can run most new games on low or medium. I don't know what country you're all from but here in Belgium you can get a student job for 2 months while you're still in school and most places pay about 8-10 euros an hour. You can easily make 1280 euros in one month, which is more than enough to buy a high end computer. Even if you only earn 5 euros an hour, you can still earn 800 which is more than enough for a very good mid range or cheap "high end". If you actually have a job and cut corners, I'm sure you can set aside at least 150-200 euros in a month (I'm living together with my boyfriend and I can even set aside more, we both pay taxes/groceries/rent 50-50). With that you can save up for a very nice computer/laptop in only 6-8 months. My point here is that it's not impossible to save up for a new rig. I see and hear excuses everywhere that it's "impossible" and "low end plebs" can't upgrade easily. No, maybe it's not easy to save up some money, but it is possible and if you save up long enough and do proper research, you can buy a good high end rig that can last you for 5-6 years and by that time you'll have set aside enough to buy a new one. Also don't buy prefab if you want a desktop, research and buy the parts and assemble it yourself. For laptops: always go for a decent laptop with a graphics card that's NOT integrated (Nvidia graphics cards on laptops are really great!). Before I did a summer job when I was still in school I didn't have a very good computer either and always running behind on "richer families" that could afford a good system for their kids (my mom worked as cleaning lady and my dad at a factory). I just looked for a summer job as cleaning lady and bought me a pretty good "high end" pc for 1200 euros, which lasted me 6 years before I really needed to upgrade it, for I couldn't run the latest games that I wanted to play. Now I got a steady job with an average salary and I upgraded my PC just last year with the money I set aside from working. 1000-1200 is more than enough for a VERY good system that can run most new games at ultra (I'm even counting in the empty tower itself). Edited February 12, 2016 by Pepperdragon | |} ---- except this really inst about the optimization, this is about the op having a prehistoric gaming rig. | |} ---- ---- ---- Pepper, thanks for sharing but I'm afraid you misunderstood me. I wasn't talking about financial issue. If I have enough money to buy 500 bags of Doritos, do you think I will immediately buy myself a mountain of Doritos? No, I wouldn't, simply because I don't need it. Same thing here, video game is just a form of entertainment. It isn't a necessity. How do you think the OP survive for years with his toas... I mean laptop? My guess being that he either played older games, or didn't care that much about gaming at all. It was never a question of whether or not you can upgrade, but whether or not you need to upgrade. And while I really love the game, I seriously doubt many low-end users would upgrade their systems just to play Wildstar. Oh and, just to be clear: I did NOT suggest that the dev lower the game graphics for low-end users. For crying out loud, I don't even know if that's possible lol. | |} ---- any gamer should have a pc that lets them play what they want to play. if it means upgrading your computer, it shouldn't even be a tough decision if gaming is truly what you like to do. hobbies cost money. and for the op to purchase a new computer to only play this game, yeah that doesn't make a lot of sense, but that rig cannot play much of anything. So a new computer for the op would not just be for this game. he is more of the exception though. other people with decent rigs but poor wildstar performance shouldn't have to purchase a new pc due to poor optimization. | |} ---- ---- I didn't say that you need to buy doritos if you can. I'm saying that if you invest in a big bag of doritos you're going to have a better value and it'll last you a day or two instead of buying a small bag that'll last you 2 hours before it's empty. And not because you CAN but because you WANT TO. If you don't want to invest in it, don't? If someone doesn't care to upgrade their gaming rig every 5 years at least, then they shouldn't come here to write a forum post about how their ancient machine can't handle the game. This wasn't about Wildstar specifically either; if you can't run Wildstar you can't run half of the modern games coming out at this point. This doesn't even have anything to do with bad optimisation, OP's laptop can't run most games properly at all. This is mostly because it properly can't handle its own OS let alone play games on it. The graphics card on it, as stated by multiple people here before, is as good as having no graphics card at all. Gaming isn't a "necessity" for me either, but it's a hobby I'm willing to invest in. In all honesty, upgrading every 4-5 years isn't an issue for me and gaming is one of the cheapest hobbies one can have. But if it isn't a big thing for you and you don't want to upgrade to stay up to date, that's your choice and to be respected, but again, don't come on the forum of a game and "complain" you can't play it because your specs are too low. For this game the specs are more than agreeable and if you can't run Wildstar on ultra low properly on your gaming rig, it's probably ancient and needs updating to play any recent game. The thing is that the specifications of OP's laptop SEEM okay, but they aren't. If they had an nvidia graphics card and windows 7 running on the laptop, they would be able to play Wildstar. I do agree that Wildstar is poorly optimised, but many other games are too. This mostly depends on your graphics card. But if we look at this "issue" from two sides: OP is asking Carbine to inject money for the niche people who maybe want to play the game for free; on the other hand OP could upgrade his system to play the game. It all depends on how you look at it. In the end again, the laptop of OP is really bad and needs replacing to play any modern game properly at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm sorry pepper, but I got a feeling that you are dissecting my comment and disagree with every little thing I said. Honestly, I don't even know why we're having this conversation because I agree with everything you said. I never claim the OP shouldn't upgrade. But justifying your upgrade over only one game? Hobby or not, at the very least, he should make sure Wildstar is a really dang good game. Modern games always come out, how did you think he survived all these years with his laptop? Obviously, he didn't find the need to upgrade. Btw, I think you're underestimating his graphics card. There's a pool of older single player games that he can play, if he's willing to look for it (I know because I used to own a laptop like his). But it all comes down to what the OP wants. Why don't you ask him rather than ... me? Yes, the OP did post on this forum, and I think it is because he misunderstood the cartoony art style = less demanding. I don't know who should really be blamed for that. I have no quarrel with you about the game's specs. But Wildstar's presentation is misleading. From the trailer and gameplay footage, Wildstar appears to be a game with cartoony art style and lower texture compared to other games in the current market. The graphics reminds me of Ratchet & Clank, not Grand Theft Auto. He never knew how demanding the game truly is until he tried it out the first time. If the game had a more realistic art style, I'm sure the OP wouldn't even try the game in the first place let alone posting on this forum lol. Again, I'm not here to argue with you (what are we arguing about?). I'm just trying to understand why the OP's disappointed that much with this game in particular. I mean there's a mountain of games out there that his laptop couldn't play. But ultimately, I think it is because of the game's art style + f2p model that hyped him up so badly, that he became so disappointed he couldn't play the game in the end, poor optimization or not. Edited February 13, 2016 by GGGGGGG | |} ---- ---- I stated multiple times that this isn't about just Wildstar but other games as well, so yeah I don't really know why you keep pointing at me that I would be suggesting that he should upgrade over one game. And I'm not underestimating the graphics card; I have experience with these things, I do this for a living (I work as IT "expert", fix laptops and computers and help to sell them to customers). It's not just the graphics card alone, it's the entire setup of the laptop and the age that makes it under perform. If you'd have bought the same rig with an nvidia card and more RAM, it would, in theory, be able to run Wildstar. I know you didn't state that Wildstar should "lower their min requirements", but OP kind of suggested it in my opinion, with saying "think of the low end users". Even if Carbine optimised their game perfectly, it still wouldn't run properly on that toaster of a laptop ^^. I understand that the art style could be misleading, but OP stated that he compared min requirements. I don't think the style of the game should be an excuse to assume it runs on a toaster (I'm not saying you said this, just my opinion on that). If it looks like old Pokémon style I can agree that it could possibly run on a toaster. So I don't really get why you seem to be defending OP that it's kind of Carbine's fault that their "misleading advertising" made many low ends believe that they could run the game. I understand that many people don't think twice and just assume that "oh this game is perfectly optimised" so.. "it should run on my potato!". That's why we're here to point them to the nearest PC store to upgrade. I assumed things, so I'm just asking now: what do you want Carbine to do about your quote: "But you've got to admit that Wildstar isn't mindblowing enough for most people to upgrade their system just to play it."? I agree, the style is cartoony. But I do have to object just a little bit. The style SEEMS cartoony and a bit low end. But take a look at this: VS These are just critters, of which there are tons running around. Left we have WoW's rat consisting of about 5 polygons VS the jabbit consisting out of 50? (I'm kidding but obviously Jabbit is more higher res). This together with tons of players running around, visuals flying everywhere... If you take a good look at the environment of Wildstar it's really not that unimpressive at all. Again I know the average person doesn't look twice and I understand this, but still. I'd love to see the "cartoony is low end" and "realism is high end" out of the world (since Blade & Soul, with its realism style, has the same min requirements as Wildstar and both are visually great, imo; but B&S is even more poorly optimised). Yes I saw that you were agreeing on some points and I just didn't feel like I should comment on those except with "Yeah I agree". I guess I'm a difficult person but I kind of wanted to see a logic behind your reasoning. :) I don't know why OP would be so disappointed in Wildstar specifically. Maybe here's just a forum to complain on? Perhaps he's on the forums of other games as well, complaining about those? ;) In the end I still think that if OP can reason to compare system reqs, I think that OP should be capable to realise that Carbine can't do anything about this & that he should upgrade anyway. | |} ---- Now now, you misunderstood me again. I didn't point my finger at you. I was referring to the OP when I said "one" game. A guy living with his magical toaster in 2016 and never thought about upgrading it? I understand your concept about investment, and I will repeat as many time as it takes until you get it: I agree. Upgrading your system is beneficial if you have multiple games on your wishlist. But is that the case with the OP? I don't recall he mentioned any other game he's having trouble with at the moment. The guy even stated his laptop could run WOW and SWTOR. What does that tell you about him? Yikes! I don't defend him. I'm trying to understand him. I already said I didn't know who to blame in my previous comment. If anything, it's more like I'm feeling sympathize with the OP lol. I wasn't referring to graphics with that quote. I was thinking Wildstar being an MMO, it takes time until you can truly know if the game is for you. If your computer can't even play the tutorial level properly, which is the case with all the low-end users, then the game simply isn't mindblowing enough for them to rush towards the nearest PC store. Pepper, seriously, what do you expect me to respond, when you keep telling me things that I agree with you? LOL To be fair though, I used to own a VAIO S laptop with Intel HD graphics card about 4 years ago. I was able to play Kingdoms of Amalur Reckoning at the time with roughly 30-40 fps with everything turn to lowest at 720p. And the rats in that game look like this: I know, I know. There's a lot of other things to account for, especially when it comes to single player games vs MMO, but what do you think is going on in the mind of a low-end pc owner? He only thinks: "I can run this game". And then he carries that mentality everywhere he goes. Is that his fault for assuming? Yeah, totally. But at the same time, being another low-end pc user, I sort of sympathize with the guy. Uhm, you weren't exactly talking to me. The whole discussion wasn't my logic. I was trying to justify the OP's mentality. Putting me in his shoes kind of thing. I'm sorry if you were confused. Edited February 13, 2016 by GGGGGGG | |} ---- Yeah with that last sentence you really cleared things up, as it seemed that you were trying to get his point over to others as well, sorry! For the love of god, what is this potato game? ;) A rat? Don't you mean... a mutant bear??? For the love of everything holy :D | |} ---- POTATO, HOW DARE YOU, Amalur looked amazing at max https://youtu.be/EEdc3NWq2io And many of the devs who worked on Amalur moved to Carbine for art according to Gaffney pre launch | |} ---- ---- ---- ----